Direct fuel injection engines typically provide high pressure fuel to a set of fuel injectors. Typically the fuel is pressurized by a system which includes a high pressure pump and supplied to a common accumulator volume such as a common rail, where pressurized fuel is supplied to a number of injectors from this volume via high pressure conduits/pipes. By having a common volume, a high pressure fuel reservoir is effectively provided and there is no need to have separate fuel pumps for each fuel injector. Usually the accumulator volume is elongate in form and forms e.g. a rail like structure spanning the length of the inlet portion of the manifold. Separate pipes from the accumulator/common rail provide fuel to the fuel injectors. Having an elongate rail accumulator volume allows these pipes which fluidly connect the rail to the separates injectors to be short in length. The rail is commonly referred to as a “common rail”.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved arrangement of mounting the accumulator volume/common rail to the engine and mounting the fuel supply pipes which supply the fuel injectors.